A Lazy Afternoon?
by chibijem
Summary: Yuki and his son spend some time bonding.


A Lazy Afternoon?

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This story was prompted by an image that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. It is dedicated to my Imoto-chan. I hope you enjoy it.

Yukifumi Todo was following his wife down the hall, trying to convince her he would be fine with Yukihiko while she went out for a 'girls' afternoon with Aine.

"Really; Yukihiko and I will be fine. You deserve an afternoon out." He told Maria as they entered the kitchen.

"But I want to spend time with you too." She replied, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Yuki's strong shoulders, playing in his soft hair.

"We'll have time, I promise, Maria. Besides, Aine wants to see you before she and Sakuya go visit her parents." He said into her hair, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "We have plenty of time to spend together; we're on a break remember?" He pulled her tighter against him. **/\**ucifer was on an extended break after returning from a European tour to promote their latest album.

Maria pulled back slightly to study her handsome, sexy husband. "If you're absolutely sure?" she asked, still uncertain.

Yuki sighed and turned his head to meet the eyes of his young son, watching his parents from his playpen. "I think we can handle an afternoon without you. Don't you think, Yukihiko?" He asked, laughing as his son bounced on his small feet and reached out to his father. Yuki went over, picked him up and they looked at each other, the younger Todo laid his hands on his father's cheeks and laughed. His father's deep laughter joined in.

Maria smiled; it was wonderful to see the two of them bonding after Yuki's absence. _He's such a wonderful father. How did I get so lucky? _Maria thought as she approached the two men in her life. She laid a hand on Yuki's back, gently rubbing the muscles there. "I'll only be a phone call away if you need me."

Yuki turned his head and looked down at his wife as she tickled Yukihiko. _She's such a wonderful mother. How did I get so lucky?_ He thought. "We...I...will always need you," he whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss to her soft lips. They pulled apart when their offspring began making kissing noises. "And just what are you doing?" Yuki laughed.

After the door closed behind Maria, Yuki turned to his son. "So what would you like to do first?" He watched as his son made his way over to his toy box and began pulling out toys. Yuki got down on the floor and crawled his way over. The next hour was spent making towers of blocks, running toy cars, trains and other transportation themed items over the carpet. Then Yuki played horsy for his son and vowed not to do it again for the foreseeable future when Yukihiko finally sat in front of the television with the latest children's DVD.

Yuki sat on the couch and picked up a guitar and absentmindedly played a melody; even if the band was on break, he knew not to ignore his instincts about a song. He hit a wrong note and winced. "No, Daddy." Yukihiko said, the look on his face voicing displeasure.

"Gomen, gomen." Yuki made to set the guitar aside thinking his son wanted his attention and was surprised when Yukihiko told him to play it again. So he played it over and over as his son clapped his hands and then hung onto his father's knees, attempting to dance.

Yuki managed to make lunch for them both and afterward, they watched more television and played a bit. It was mid-afternoon when he noticed his son fading and when he let out a yawn, Yuki picked him up and laid him on the couch next to him. "Long day, huh?" Yuki asked softly. "Did I tire you out?" Yuki's voice soft as he rubbed his son's back to gently send him off to dreamland. He looked down and smiled; he made a move to get up and grimaced when Yukihiko took a firm grasp on his hair. He studied his son and noticed how much like Maria he was becoming, and it was not just the fixation concerning his hair. He had the same coloring and temperament; before long, he joined his son in sleep.

Maria opened the door and was met with silence. Normally Yukihiko would be making some noise but the silence was deafening. Had something happened? _No, Yuki would have called,_ she thought as she removed her shoes and set her parcels down. She crept into the living room and smiled at the scene: There was her husband and son on the couch, both asleep. Yukihiko laying on his father's broad chest, Yuki's hand gently cradling their son in his sleep, both of them smiling.

FIN


End file.
